Next Avengers: Secretes
by ScarlettWitchWM
Summary: Tony and his team of misfit teens clean up Ultron's trail of destruction when all of the sudden a armor suit much like his crosses their path. Read this to find out who or want it is! And all the teenage drama!
1. The Girl In The Wreckage

_"Sometimes the most shocking surprises are also the most beautiful surprises."_

 _\- Lori Wilhite_

 ** _James Rogers-_**

I woke up to the usual alarm of Torunn's warrior like call.  
 _"Azari! Can't you make her shut up?!"_  
I shouted from the makeshift bed on the jet.

Azari a teenage boy, a little younger then me shouted back with  
" _Do you realize how impossible that is?"_

 _"Do you realize how tired I am_?!"

I reluctantly got out of bed not in the mood for Torunn's stupid Asgardian rituals.

I grabbed my shield why ignoring the fact I had bed head and that I was in my pajamas.

I stormed out of the jet in anger as I went after her.

As punishment I was forced to investigate the damages caused by Ultron,

the corrupted metal android who I thought destroyed everyone and everything.

Until, later that day when I saw'll her.

I remember she looked just like a faint black speck in the glimmering sun.

I thought she was one of Ultron's devices still functioning without his commands.

Boy, was I wrong.

As a quick reflex I threw my shield at her.

As my shield collided with her, she crashed to the ground

with thundering explosion which created a crater.

My curiosity got the best of me so I had to go investigate.

I saw'll something reflecting the Sun's light when I got and closer it looked like a iron suit similar to

Iron man's but with feminine curves, and chest.

I studied her appearance hoping that it would be permanently etched into my mind.

The color of her suit was a midnight black and a paper white.

She was on her back in a crater larger then the length of the jet.

I slid off the side of the crater towards where the definition of beauty fell.

She surprised the hell out of me when she stood up and opened her mask.

'IT WAS A HUMAN GIRL!

Not one of Ultron's leftovers.

A human being!'

Were my first thoughts.

She had long raven colored black hair with short bangs that glisten when she moved paired with beautiful chocolate eyes that I could stare at all day .

She got close to my face and started scolding me.

Her face was completely red in aggravation.

I felt bad for myself.

I'd rather suffer thorough Torunn's stupid Asgardian rituals again

then hear her nag about how I hit her.

" _WHAT THE HELL?!"_

" _What did I do?"_ I replied sarcastically exactly what I did.

" _You shot me down which damaged my exhaust pipes in my boots, that's want you did, Jackass."_

" _Well, excuse me Princess ."_

She rolled her chocolate eyes at my bold statement.

I guess Barton heard me and the eccentrically, hotheaded, raven haired beauty having a conversation.

He makes everything worse, he's Barton the son of Hawkeye of course he does.

He has white hair, blue eyes, shoots arrows, and has a hot- shot playboy attitude which gets on my nerves because he thinks he can steal my Torunn away from me but maybe after meeting the Iron Maiden I could get over the Asgardian.

Yah, that's definitely not gonna happen.

Barton goes up to the black and white decorated Iron- Mistress.

He bluntly takes her right armored covered hand and kisses it.

" _I'm Barton, this is James, he's not important. And who may you be? And were did you come from my_

 _little Raven?"_ Barton flirtatiously asked.

She replied arrogantly with " _How can you not know who I am?! And call me your little Raven again, I'll_

 _pull out your spleen threw your throat_."

That didn't phase Barton one bit since, he's used to being threatened by Torunn and me all the time.

Francis and me took cute girl to, Tony who was monitoring

the team from the team's charcoal colored jet.

With one glance of her marvelous brown eyes, she judged the jet and didn't seemed impressed at all.

I saw'll Tony with a futuristic looking head set on listening to the team's radio why watching a assortment of blue and white lettered hollow gram screens each picturing each team  
member including Fran and me.

 _"Tony, this is_..." I waited for the very attractive girl to respond so she could introduce her beautiful self.

She wasn't paying attention instead she was standing there and staring into space or so I thought.

I wave my hand into the front of her gorgeous face.

She looked at Tony like she knew everything about him, but he knew nothing about her.

As soon as she snapped back to Earth, she said " _Sorry for spacing out I was kinda of hacking this_

 _poorly programmed computer. I also called your team members and you can't do anything about it._

 _So don't even try."_ She was quite smug about it so that didn't help.

I didn't believe she could be a bigger genius then Stark.

Boy, was wrong again.

I should've stop underestimating her.

We were just standing there dumbfounded until the hologram turned into back and a white

silhouette of her paper white mask appeared with a bunch of words in grey.

Tony, panicked and tried to hack her virus which just made it worse.

The rest of the team appeared wondering why Tony called them over.

As soon as Azari, Pym, and the lady in Asguardian gold, Torunn walked into the jet,

the genius girl closed the hatch of the jet which locked us in and the next thing we knew we were

lauched into the air.

Bumblebee striped Pym, the youngest in the team joined Tony trying to hack the jet back to it's

original state but, they failed.

I guess Tony's getting rusty. Very rusty indeed.

The ravened haired girl sat on the pilot chair, propped up her feet up on the dashboard, and yawned while stretching her arms.

Torunn, who wasn't happy about the situation, put her sliver Asguardian sword underneath the smirking strange girl's neck.

" _Thou needith to undoeth the spell thou put on Tony's bird or thouth shall feelth my wrath_."

Torunn threaten.

" _Doeth thou wishith to drop 1000 feet in thee air. And doth realize that thee yeary ain't Viking era anymore_."

The heart stopping female jokingly mocked.

She didn't even look a bit afraid of Torunn.

I liked that she was a confident young woman.

I broke up the fight before Torunn the daughter of Thor and Sif took it too far and we all plummet to our deaths.

" _Hey, what's your name my Raven haired goddess_?"

Francis Barton finally asked her. I would of asked her that but I didn't want to get on her nerves again, ever again

She rolled her chocolate eyes when he called her Raven, again.

" _I'm freakin' tried of you calling me, Raven. It's Juliet Stark, the daughter of Pepper Pots. I don't understand how you haven't heard of me. I so famous i'm my own paparazzi "_

Everyone was startled, especially Tony.

Tony stop what he was doing and turned around very slowly.

His face was so pale, his skin match his ghost white hair.

" _Your who_?" Tony asked.

That's a great question.

Who was my mysterious metal mistress?

Was she really related to Tony?

So many questions so little answers.

 ** _Authors Note: Issues May occur since I'm pulling this story from my Wattpad account_**


	2. It's Just That Type Of World

p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="e6b78c4746b7931e8916b1fafa000b49"em"Surprise, puzzlement, struggle, excitement, and dawning certainty- those are the matter of the intelligent thought. As virtues, they stand by themselves-even if they do not, on some specific occasion, lead to the right answer. In the long run, they are the ones that count."/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="61566840ae92c6c3dce1972d14ab022b"em- Eleanor Duckworth /em/p  
p data-p-id="b0616b3de76e50318a17019058e69283"strongem-Juliet /em/strongstrongemStark/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="dc9064db947b867f34f2b87e79e18463"I told the raggedy looking, foolish, old man again that I was Juliet Stark./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="da84e4225de6a049b31578945ce65c0f"Still the man refused to believe me./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="8665e5654d2ca7ef4c766490560b83cd"I could tell who he was but he didn't seem to recognize me./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="b4ce6d3d0217d863ecbbe6c507fd90b2"Did my mom not tell him?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="d8130c63a9ea2996ea35baaefc85e2ee"Was I a secret?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="3a43378bb28c3c94a767da97ab9612c1"The jet landed on Isle of Utopia which rudely interrupted my train of thought./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="30afba01fb4d7d9a9dc8d0a8187f8054"Isle of Utopia was supposed to be a peaceful Utopia but you can't have peace without violence./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="40a88d1ae3e0b2124f1185fc1b7fd97d"It's just that type of world./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="9baa2739d4e23280fc1e5080a04fe540"It's kinda sad /I think that there would be less br /violence with more superheroes but I br /don't think that will ever be the case./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="aa098af942de2e69e857145428053a50"The hatch creaked as it slowly opened./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="c4693821f44a92f12e411f6d29f27a23"When the hatch got closer to the ground it fell with a loud thud./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="4431a07376dadc32a5b9dc90ae04c6e0"I could see the top of the multicolored buildings shine as the glimmering rays of the sun reflected of the multi-shaped windows./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="ba4513e04bcc200242602755d732f7d5"A beautiful sight that left me speechless./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="29d04520bb67a0363eca16fcc7f4eb1f"I could have spent all day watching the light reflect off the buildings and the crowds of people migrate back and forth between those buildings./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="2a00c19f205077fd46e1071b5657ecc8"My peace of mind was interpreted bybr /Tony who was asking where we were./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="e4d4779d4238f49f9102344f340a0a93"'emHe should have known he's the one who set the island up as a fail safe. Did he forget or something/em? br /emIs that just another secret?'/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="8ea341f51016229f6cc2d6edc0b5da6e"Were my thoughts as we walked off the lowered hatch,br /my brother, AJ (Anthony Edward Stark Jr.) was decked out in his armor./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="b86d6266e99d99afdfa924cc7ef5c8ac"The first thing he did was walk over to me and punch my shoulder./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="465deb94a84d81893f629a314337e2a7"I could feel his strength threw my armor. Which hurt./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="0cca690b50051aa3286c142bbc7cf7fa"em"What was that for/em?!" I whined./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="2c42d9f345c48d55d4b484868e31d3e2"I asked my ebony haired, coffee eyed identical twin as I rubbed the area on my arm he punched./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="1c06a68ff811ee77441fd396e4e43ec0"He replied with "emMom, was worried." /embr /He sounded worried /Aw, I guess he does care./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="71a74629f18789646ef2b2aa68bddeeb"Of course mom was worried, it was a no brainier. br /Mom thought Tony died so she was very conscious about me and AJ's / I don't blame her at all./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="8b67801e173d206cad5aeda4c1b98a04"I would be over protective too if I thought the father to my children was dead./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="03d524e8c524f195d75291bb62c14302""emAJ, I found some ugly people playing in the dirt and that really ugly skinny guy that should learn how to shave is probably our dad. /embr /emI am not a hundred percent positive but he looks a lot like you so he's either our father /embr /emor your real identical twin./embr /emDid I mention the red head is evil?/embr /emWell, he's evil./embr /emHe's plotting against me. /embr /emSilently. Waiting. "/embr /I ranted to my brother./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="9ea69577aca80dd0c830d941995a33f4""emYou can't call me ugly without calling yourself ugly, Dipstick. /embr /emBy the way, while you were babbling on, I stopped listening, /embr /emand I sent a text to mom. I think she'll be here soon/em."/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="a2e37d85462694d556ca117315801427"Telling him I found 'dad ' or calling him ugly didn't phase him one bit./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="6f4c33f9c7fde4cd7344532400714e6e"Which disappointed /I guess he was used to dealing with my honestly and not showing emotion./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="a8071d84c82bd16d037ad73d88628871"No matter how blunt it was./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="d5baec5d312cb3094d0ff288dac50065"About five or six long minutes later,br / Rescue aka mom landed in front br /of the charcoal colored jet and walked over to us. br /She hugged me. br /Really tight. br /It hurt a lot. br /I thought I was going to die with my ribs pushing into my internal organs. Who ever said love doesn't hurt is a idiot./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="1a3e326938a264f42805c77da49bd7b2""emMom, are you trying to kill me or embarrassing me?" /embr /I asked jokingly trying to keep my breath, why the group of newbies just stood there staring. br /Creepily /Awkwardly standing there being /It was annoying they should of stopped./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="bc8cdb8bfb21f98b6255322cb1161d29"Tony stood there with his mouth wide open. br /Tony really let his looks go. br /Deadpool even looks better then /And that's saying something because he looks like Freddie Krueger and the topical map of Utah's unwanted child./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="de3e4f39603a6db68b0e5e64eb36ab47"AJ nudged me with one of his elbows after my mom stopped killing me with kindness./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="96fea39fca181702c78bdd95a8f46e47""emFly airport/em." AJ muttered trying to be funny but failed./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="4e2fe812ee5c93cffb0cf65a333d4432"I giggled a little /Just a bit. br /I would of actually laughed if their wasn't awkward /But his joke wasn't that funny so it would have been a waste of my precious time./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="0db6c737a43b49a5932b226402c458d6""emPepper/em?" Tony' questioned, not sure if she was real or he was dreaming./p  
p data-p-id="8bdaa7ac0946894aca74bf8a9e2da92b""emTony/em?" My mom questioned back./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="47f3a91a632033b956c7e4fb99a1d6b4"My mom opened her sliver mask on her maroon helmet which revealed her freckled covered face and her grayish ginger bangs./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="644c68262daa2cc4a491297bfd572aa8"He looked into her dark olive eyes and she looked back into his coffee colored eyes./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="02826ce5897605a6859306abd23a1e0a"After a few moments of silence he came up to her and placed his hand on her cheek to verify it was her./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="728b641efb58a0df79a43d5e48919d6b"She did the same but she slapped him in anger first and then kissed him./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="cac35d2dc48da2aa30e157445d1e8b26"I don't know which one shocked me /But I thought her slapping him was pretty funny./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="4e3db104925acd3df80c59d202e071a2"I felt sick because seeing my younger, well looking mom kiss, br /my long lost dad who looks like a hobo who lives at a dump in the middle of summer just didn't settle my stomach./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="06bfa21de179981acab21847d1a191c5"AJ and me looked at each and gagged with disgust./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="5b1312f7e83811ef246f7bcb0b40d794"We wanted to claw our eyes out,br /Then and there./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="7988601755083f5304820ee2748bac33".After they were done eating each other's faces. My mom looked at me and my brother and said "br /em"This is your father/em."/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="8ec330fc719d604e664982b7c4a53528"AJ said in response br /"emThis is a really late introduction. Seventeen years late and I thought my dad was supposed to be a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist not a old man who decided he didn't want to raise his biological children, I want to raise four random kids instead. And the worst part you didn't even send any postcards."/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="4f8a97130d7a865da35f9be08987ddc0"'Tony said "emYour mine too? /embr /emDamn Daniel./embr /emI'm here now and I had a stash of seventeen years worth of note cards./embr /emBut Ultron stole them./embr /emEven know being a father isn't in my job description or on my bucket list. I had postcards and that's what counts."/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="db1b8abdf800b9a4dbddde8eed68d307""emYeah, neither is abandoning your responsibilities on mom when she was pregnant with your favorite child and that thing over thing that we call Jules/em." AJ said pointing to me./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="9b5257d3bbeb4b1504a5d9887f7cbec6""emPepper, I don't like him. /embr /emHe reminds me of... me/em." 'Dad' whined./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="3fa21bbb62029d15826a497e8e445a56""emImagine dealing with two of you for seventeen years." /embr /Mom sarcastically replied./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="47ebf3f3bceb4eb9f255597631ffa9dd"I was kinda of offended. br /I definitely was Mom's favorite./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="7c19c8f340ab5e6a56b007ac1cf2792f"I heard the kinda sorta,br / not really cute tall bright haired boy called James saybr / " emI don't like him ether/em." br /as he faked a cough./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="2345ebdb2be4430ba7f7c938cf133bfb""emWere you hoping they weren't gonna be like you?" /embr /My mom gave him a stern look./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="ad56b8e399eb102ecb89cc380d9b5d4e""emNo, I was just hoping they were Happy's/em." br /He would of been better off keeping his mouth /Happy was me and AJ's stepdad. He was our father figure but I think she'll keep that a secret for now./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="ae80112602c66ebda2601f3143c138b4"So three hours or so later, br /Matthew who's Doctor Doom's son carried me bridle style around Stark Towers. br /My mom named everything after Tony including /He has to be one of the scariest people at Stark High yet I have never been afraid of him. br /There's nothing scary about him. br /He's just a lost /He's just a lost evil /He's just a lost /I don't like /His father on the other hand will liquify anybody with just a glare./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="cf1917256dbb9d38a47ec1ffbb087a42"I rest my chin on his metal covered shoulder. br /I wrapped my arms around him to reassure myself that he's not afraid of human contact or will ever be. br /And hoping he wouldn't drop /I think he was afraid /I'm so scary./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="e94676b715e9e83ba336fec94821f0e5"He carried me to the welcome home party thingy for Tony in the top floor of Stark /I rather stay home then go a have social interaction with people I could care less about./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="8b20abe91af36216090db7ad01300ea1"The reason I got carried around the building was because I lied and told Matt I twisted my ankle. br /Walking is effort. br /EFFORT! br /Sky taught me /That's about the only thing she taught me. I know her manners didn't rub off on me. br /Thank God they didn't./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="c8da84f1da128f660e63f35a2d767531""emWhy are you carrying her? She has legs if you haven't noticed/em." br /James pointed out the obvious to Matthew immediately when we got on the top floor./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="0e0df70d968ffa2d84bef67c2a6cf0c7""emI like my men close to me.../embr /( soon as I said that I noticed the giant chocolate fountain behind James. br /My weakness taunting me with it's liquidity chocolate self ) br /emand my chocolate closer/em. br /( I pointed towards the chocolate fountain)br /emOnward my gelding ." /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="180530295e165c3e1f422aa0dd15f76d"I think Matthew got offended when I called him a gelding. br /Geldings are majestic and handsome and he's no where near that so I meant it more as a complement then a insult. He rudely dropped me on the hard cold ground./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f78b7ae7f5c2a8df5dc360808f3ffaf5""emYou can not just drop a Stark/em!" br /I yelled as I got back up on my feet./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="6604ad2f6d71df3947f735fb1470da27"em"I didn't drop a Stark, I dropped a shark./em" br /Matthew replied hinting to the fact I'll tear people apart no matter the consequences./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="91f569136e6456e5c8cc2b250ed1b096"I walked over to the fountain were my best friend stood, Parker. br /The ugly mutated dirty blonde with sky blue eyes also know as the way she normally /My best friend Elizabeth Skyler Parker the suckiest friend in the /I couldn't ask for a better best friend./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="f2ad5a4e89f24de55efb0ca8352b3852"Parker and me shoved marshmallows into the fountain then into our mouths. until our cheeks were filled of the sugary treats. br /Parker smiled at me with her chocolate covered teeth. br /She was so childish /It was so /I should've brought a camera./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="491e63f04156bd98cf889f1fcec8817e"She got chocolate on my favorite hoodie which was white on top and black on the bottom because she tried hand me a chocolate covered /So, I accidentally on purpose shoved Web for brains into the chocolate /She so deserved it./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="17ccb5fb003c4105579394f3ffdf06bd"She scream "emI'm gonna get you, Shell head!"/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="e3ef500b480e6dafcc499c4905e6da93""emWhat are best friends for/em?" I joked laughing hysterically at her situation./p  
p data-p-id="91c6a40d889e58d51f5d73a72c50bcf6"Then she pulled me in with her./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1516f85b86c1dc9d1ff6e208977de010""emPARKER/em!" I yelled./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="eea228f8ffee5d1f86d96edb7730c03c""emWhat are best friends for/em?" She sarcastically said as her chocolate dripped off her dumb face./p 


	3. To Do The Impossible

p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="aa38cc99c00f3caad516a51a0c73c88e"em"It's kinda fun to do the impossible."/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="969b86eb95bd7b100a854db26daf4ace"em - Walt Disney /em/p  
p data-p-id="2a731df6c5c3a68e48b4ccd5b68003c5"strongem-Skyler Parker/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="d3626d676bf93f5c4db2d4df271798c3"I'm the spectacular, amazing, ultimate, and wonderful Spider-Girl but I have /I don't consider others when I make my own decisions. I consider it a curse. Especially a secret like this could devastate the very fabric of reality and that isn't an exaggeration./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="2de0fa215b47ba5b3ccbc13669b122f6"I didn't realize how much a burden my dad bared as he swung his webs threw the bustling New York City with such a thing weighing him down. Yeh, sounds pretty devastating when I'm the only that knows and how much this secret will cost my family./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="b1eeec505ff3cc881b0ede1ba6b1c0cc"Passing Ninth Grade was a difficult and time consuming process. The only reason that it took forever to get my grades back up was because I decided it was bad to be friends with someone who speaks nothing but lies. It cause me to be more cautious about getting attached to people. I'm perfectly okay even if I'm actually dying in side but isn't every teenager?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="347a9076910e7198a4d105648923b414"If you look pass the depressing thoughts on how the secret might unravel you've got a normal fifteen year old, Sophomore, going to the anything but normal Stark High. It's really amazing!/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="58c674de402b1c027b8973aa87cb7d6c"Today started off as a struggle as /Dad woke me up and said/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="dbd3d37d971794fb88d78d0091719fd3"em "I'll drive you to school but if you don't get up you'll have to walk it."/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="e2ae1784491a2e08ab0a51daa022967b"I raised up slowlyI realized I didn't get my math homework done for first period. Why am I so lazy? What am I gonna do? First world problems, guys. I could do it in the car on the way but.. I slumped back down underneath the warm cozy blanket with my cat friend, Spider./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="f5f75a32845f7263a8405dc381993792""emI'm leaving with or without you and you better not be late again."/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="0396f6d3a05e68b2dccd5797d32e08d4"My dad called as he knocked on my door for the last time./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="a9a3eba6dd7de78fc41703ec5e99f0c1""emI'm walking." /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="4b6703c32b76a12df9a35f444b22f613"I mumbled as a rolled over to the side of the bed that was farthest from the door. Then I heard this obnoxious knocking at my window which was connected to the fire escape /Zack then realized I forgot to lock the window from our previous endeavor the day before./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="ff6ca95b2ff8618fbfc62e1056ba0592""emWake up, burrito breath or you'll miss school."/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="54f658aa133f1e0761d267b5a1106cda"Zack said as he viscously poked my sides which made me start laughing./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="22ec2baafb7b0e5e158b4b0346d82d87""emGo away." /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="902b22dd807e4f70bad785657abb42f0"I said between my laughter and my unintended snorts./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="e4e96631b4836361265a4e9b8560f077""emGet up. You lazy butt."/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="f17fd7f633b7743e7a3da7704d765f52"He taunted./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="26ccbca940b449a9ced97a827958d1a0"em"I forgot to do my math homework, again so I'm going just stay here and die comfortably." /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="73685ceabe183312d53f38c66191bbaf""emThat sucks, you could skip it with me." /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="990e0e0507d5d7ae6072f2504170a4fc"He suggested as he let out a slight chuckle realizing how much I procrastinate./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="dbade301b36efca1c14c41c6c217f807"'emThis guy always pushes me to make the wrong decision like skipping class/em. emDad would kill me!/em'/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="72571f3c1bba1a3b5c7a0054145b5482""emThat's a stupid idea."/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="90b0ef10d6f97fd5ad6491d9ee257b6f"I said as I bopped him on the forehead then I tackled him agitated at the fact he woke me up./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="e3cbe185b2d68631798fb0fedda2cccb""emSomeone's frisky."/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="14f3ed0b871225e7d0bfc3f9e6a99681"He said as I sat on him beating him with my car shaped pillow. My bedroom door open and my elder sister miss interpreted the situation./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="2bae7ea2ed4e6f7aaeb232f5dd513742""emYou guys a couple now?"/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="3db5bd7b09c45ef16fd0b9dc5e7734e4"She questioned as both Zack and my face turned pinked with enormous amounts of embarrassment./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="1a3681c135181a385b55a0589b1c470c""emWhat do you what Madeline/em?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="26cc04825de9f75edc03a02325ec5f4f"I asked not very fawn of her antics./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="3f0991e69ecfb90c829c038b159ad3df""emDad's not gonna be happy that you let him in the house again. I could ether tell him your gonna miss school or I could tell him that you let him in the apartment again. Not that I'm complaining. I'm all for letting cute boys into the house/em."/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="3145639b15268413387c18b3a4d1caae"She said threatening me and flirting with Zack at the same time./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3014d6911e6d935335be884f011154e6""emMad Dog if you think I'm cute how bout we..."/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="cd99acb7161b55f4a3fc54595c4b3e2f"I glared at Zack and told him/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="a640745059434125fde1f091fc08e196""emYou better not dare finish that sentence."/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="8f60c1f9633c889fb111770e23ab23b3"I decided to finally get ready for school kicking Zack out into the Madeline infested living room. I could barely here their conversation as I changed my clothes to my usual red sweatshirt with the Spider-Man symbol printed on it, faded jeans, and scandals that are similar just different in color./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="62f3f9a4449c284d9208fc73e26e1969""emThat's impossible/em."/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="f8af40fed43f2664bdd8aa71deea8c57"I heard Zack say./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="004e946551a4f3ac8934168ebfded51d""emCome on I know your all about doing the impossible/em."/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="2dc178b2e200fb7e2dc80b6b7c71fe50"I heard Madeline say./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="d48070cbd24be6ccdf0fd13d22ade63b""emBut to do the impossible.."/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="f6cd60c62e48c09be9218dc6b058a86d"Zack said then I heard some /Worried about the well being of my friend I walked out of my room regretting the dumb decision I just made./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="0132d41d1dca4bc696a741590a77f63f""emOh... the humanity/em."/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="f33e14954a4b5257869ccc8fdef0351f"What I saw'll shook the very existence of reality. I was very disappointed in both of their actions. If I knew this was what they were talking about I would of intervened /They were kissing each other just the thought of them together made me want to bleach my eye balls./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="c8a0783f46a9f45b3d098a69b7876912""emSky, it's not what you think."/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="416e310a12257871ba39d820a52d05d5"Zack said trying to dodge his problem./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="a34ce73df5ff7b4c13e738334b685e94""emSky, don't listen to him. It's exactly what you think."/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="9b151f8078751fe258da8e1605fc4441"Madeline said entertained by the awkward situation./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="864e8a1059eb582f37c45d44bbd250e1""emSo you didn't lock lips with my sister?" /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="d6ffee10b050b4341c4bd80825545390"I said sarcastically as my anxiety bubbled up./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="3ed5deb377355f1bc8caf14ff5801112""emSky/em.."/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="e040aa2f74547681b6f24cd412f241cf"He gently said as he laid his hand on my shoulder as reassurance that he didn't mean to hurt me./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="8912486656c5c27de13f42e7dc3d3e17""emThe last thing I would want to do is to hurt you."/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="e0525beb8da12d9d946b4ac99e3bc42e""emYou failed, big time/em."/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="4983eae47354a9aca63b29d126fe9eb7"I replied not appreciating excuses for such a unforgettable mistake./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="9b77d5c41e941cf99cd4b876880e7134""emSky, if you could of had him if you wanted him."/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="1de48d13a4139071fb30202f9a8421d7"Madeline remarked clearly not happy that Zack actually cares about my feelings./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="f6afa25eaa2a69e97a0f76b898e092e1""emI didn't mean it. It just happened/em."/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="406c93da577acec16df75cdb08225899""emYou didn't mean it? You better have meant it. You know I'm not stupid right. You've been dating her for a month now. You really think I haven't noticed. I'm not that dumb you know."/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="b98380352aaec3dbe58f44eeac7d9509"I blankly stated as I was upset about the fact he didn't even have the decency to tell me./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="fdd56d1337be71e4ee4e1dda3e9ddf00""emSky, I don't think you're dumb." /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="cf705f65c8585b09dc6f50cf5a24ead8"Zack said as he tried to make light of a difficult situation./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="012e34f30f5636cc1a8a15558c33e3ba"em"I definitely think you're dumb."/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="0ac80ecc1ac479633fe7078541c3a832"Madeline said as if I wanted her input on the issue./p 


	4. I'm Going To Show You Crazy

p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="d0161a20a792e94c56e123546c5ffe84""emSometimes I pretend to be normal. But it gets boring. So I go back to being me."/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="0467a8884fc5045f3114ebaaecc5bb6f"-emUnknown/em/p  
p data-p-id="2d000eea02446dbc903e9bbc804b522e"strong-Shawn Wilson/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="c28e48aa99a8dffd5a6c7307040dafd5"Wilson. That name ether makes you shiver in fear or laugh so hard your sides hurt. I kinda swing both ways. Whoops.. that's not what I meant./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="3debbd9a2a8e049931dc49828146d50a"I have this crush on this popular chick but apparently humanoid raisins that look like a wrinkled avocado doesn't have a chance with Miss Barbie doll of the year./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="4d4aded3bd57138dd053c53dbdab9717""emBarbie/em!"/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="a6b90bf99632a46570e21b694b2966e1"I shouted at the golden blonde and fair skinned vixen. She turned around curious of way I would bestow such a honorable title after she rejected me because of my appearance./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="2c6aaa23e9058d2bc1abfcc519210c42""emAre you wondering why I called you that/em?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="0c76af04ae598d412233621b015a4d75""emIs it because I'm blonde, beautiful, and tall?"/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="bc018e380e7342931162f3702451a6a1""emI called you Barbie because you're plastic, fake, and have no brain so don't flatter yourself, sweet heart."/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="49828598881c2b1b31d62e3eb858e96e"How's that for payback, kumquat! I poked her cheek with my finger. I never heard anyone scream so loud in my life./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="61a4675c1c3efed27ace3b05e60bd0ed""emI would give you a nasty look, but I see you already have one... and it's stuck there."/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="f67ecd81ed38b1e641bd3707ec9deb7d"I just realized I'm really awful at flirting./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="f57b3cdafc44a46b19747900b1e55f2c""emUgh/em!"/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="8d8c85502163019ea6e71f1af6103d2b"She screamed in aggravation as she abruptly stormed away./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="52033787507a8e22b5993a2216dcdeef"'emWonder got her pink polka dot panties into a twist?'/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="ac9a9c9ae1d9097cf22bebb3bcdad067"I know right it's not personally responsible for my own actions. I'm mean is not like I break the forth wall or talk to myself. That would be creepy./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="31ea23852251d899cb8c8f82e9021eee"'So, creepy sorta like a sad clown with a giant marshmallow peep diving off a high dive into a bed of needles surrounded by a flock of sheep.'/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="54b4e8b69a2c4398df18a69d0feb4b38"Exactly!/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="53ab39dbe768e43bcbafe8ce621c85e9"'emDude look it's bae.'/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="05bc945dd2e64ae38152f05f4b566c68"Be more specific. We have like seven. You know./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="48223e8520cdfc0d56e41dbc108bc36c"'emCatwoman's daughter! You know the one we nicknamed Tabby.'/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="54c7d0de76a3d3072f42218814dd04a1""emTabby cakes!"/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="901234475bc61c5b59c58e7760fe6e22"I shouted as I latched myself on the short dark haired tomboy's shoulders. She was a frisky little munchkin but her temper made her unforgettable./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="47819b5aa77d62905d36c88e44e8da97"'emA few paragraphs ago we couldn't even remember she was one of our baes.'/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="8b8b2245ea0e40544a423748c5aa2dc3"It's not my fault. You're in charge of that./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="2640faf9e14691c92e07ffa60e431f89""emWhat do you want, Wilson/em?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="dd358c359c1c16c622e144f50f9cffd9"The way she said my name in her raspy voice made me cringe in pure enthusiasm./p 


	5. Show Me How To Lie

p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="036a5edde109469f2c417e536bea3e2e""emSometimes we create our own heartbreaks through expectation."/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="da0ed2262968eefa5a6d3f7f573115f2"em-unknown /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1a6fea3e2c91d95a13b51771528b43d0"strongemSkyler Parker-/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="824ea263e6186212be8c1492cfc7af6a"When I walked to school I refused to acknowledge Zack presence. He did something so unthinkable. We made a pack not to date each other siblings so we wouldn't make things awkward if we visited each other. Which wasn't a problem for me since I didn't find any of the Osborns attractive./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="be76557be25ea306077a7ba44378db66"When I reached the school I slammed the glass door on him and entered the back entrance of the school. I turn a sharp right then straight pass the science room lined hallway then another right and then one more right just to make sure that I'm going in the right /That pun didn't work I'm still upset./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="446924b486e84f64c6692bc34b4e246d"A simple maroon painted tin designed locker standing tall with a small three number engraved plaque reading 296 gently placed in the top center. Aggravated with my problems I kicked my locker. Not only did I dent my locker I broke the bottom latch that keeps my locker from opening. The locker made a loud sound which placed attention from I forgot about my mutated strength./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="50c1737b4259d1f6a4e855e6532d974a"There was three freshly printed language books in my busted up locker. There's only suppose to be two because my back stabbing sister puts her crap in my locker because she didn't get assigned a locker. Actually she later told me she did but she refused to memorize the combination./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="4925c56877c95f0f12ee6ee4e42b6c16"I dragged myself to the two fairly concealed large doors on the second level of the building. I found the set of stairs to the which lead to the roof. I needed a place to clear my head. It was a little chilly out but I couldn't find myself not to look out at the large beautiful school./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="c537041dfd276946f2f4b24dcd6590db""emSky/em?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3d7e1042a6f74dac744673137cf0c196"I heard a voice and turned around surprised to see the very last person I wanted to talk to./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="acdac276995e132b38c636e8f8e82547""emGo away."/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="4b6aaaf49bb614da389030c45cc66db5"I ordered./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="0ab06f2ca6810f8d01083b3d39208ff7""emNo/em."/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="5d0ba800b9f721fbf1a587bb0ce86871"He stubbornly replied as always, refusing to leave me be. I could barely hear the bell ring for first period as I stood shivering with my arms wrapped around my chest. Hoping just to warm up just a bit./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="78cc72fc6850c65e5545339f84a153fb""Are you cold?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="eb27a3e15e112c23051d3d0bab395751"He asked me as he took off his brown worn leather jacket that always looked tacky with the sweater vest he always wore./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="58877798115f73294391fb9bc945f555""emNo/em."/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="7b79e1dd443ab20091e6e726b4dd9e06""emLiar/em."/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="bb06d2554b9a3d65600de573dc10d28c"He said as he wrapped his jacket on my shoulders./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="1a58ab44e5ac3e14bc5d2b5f64fd1615""emAren't you cold."/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="28012d838c43002ccce56c1e236565af""emYes, but I couldn't resist saving a damsel in distress."/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="995c8dc799ef4b31d35f2f92debacdec""emJust for that/em."/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="63895b5b69b3b9e567805794e3d07760"I punched him in the shoulder. He was aggravating sometimes. I was tempted to drop in off the side of the roof but I didn't want to freeze to death./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="0c38295b066b1ba59b7ea3d6363afae1""emFor a couch potato you have a really strong arm/em."/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="b49205e86684c1604cfc437b5f6fd1ed""emIt's from all the video games I play/em."/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="b91f0875b97ce427fe62db5166d1d31c"I said in a nervous response hoping that he wouldn't catch that I'm hiding the fact I'm a mutant. I checked the alarm on my phone apparently it was the middle of first period./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="0e99da9d86883f9dcd8dd0e0ef645167""emCrap! If dad catches me out of class. I'm getting a detention . Worse I could even get grounded." /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="ef0b853c4df3df74962d30a4f27e7649"I said as I felt sick with apprehension./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="7da3b3377249545aedee490853202b6a""emYou okay? You look sick."/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="d46ab775832d7106f394b843580871f1""emI'm fine/em."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a897958b8a9ab6c292b249867f35f049""emAre you sure? You look like your freezing."/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="41c067ec71644852b7d2ca9bc870b852"Zack's cheeks started to blush pink because of the cold wind. He walked up to me and gently wrapped his remarkably cold arms around my waist as if we were a couple in a awful romantic comedy./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="7ee0df4cf7277c83bb062bacc1fddebb""emI'm fine." /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="53b36abe8fda7df8f68d26b8b2a5e245"I repeated as puffs of my warm breath were clearly visible even if it was foggy. He smirked as he stared into my blue eyes and I stared into his timeless chocolate eyes./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="3834f56de01173191953ada618236497""emWhat? Do I have something on my face?"/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="64097750e85297523ef44541369af833"I asked trying to dissolve the awkward situation at its roots./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="e94d8cd336845e0fa504b1d7e08d8996""emNo/em."/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="a83dfc70c5189efa7cc0784a81a8e7f9"A really simple answer for such a un-simplistic guy. Don't you think? He leaned in. Closer and closer as if he was after a prize or reward for giving up his jacket./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="653eb638e7df9d2cc0ee91ba3afe9c8f""emWhat are you doing/em?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="66092c7905d4c13afef81bc47b6300cc"I bluntly asked him. Curious of what his attentions were. He looked at me as if he didn't even have a answer for such a simple question./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="5e86d8852db8432a179a8f622355cd7d""emNothing/em."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4e4f364f3cfcfe6f83074453fab840e6"The bad boy who always wore those dumb sweater vests replied as he leaned closer to my face. I pushed his head away and headed to the door./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="923eac94b18782efc1f3684fc328deed""emYou realize your never getting your jacket back."/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="19be757a8fd34c3694304c654610049c"I pointed out before exiting the roof heading down the stairs ready to sneak quietly into my first period class as if I was never gone in the first place./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="312037e76388572e46389c96cb73ad57""emWhere are you going/em?"/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="08abfd6d3c6674124b73a10627adce35"I slowly turned on my haunches. I didn't want to face my dad since I could sense he's disappointment in me with every breath he took. I knew I was in trouble I just didn't want to face the consequences./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="375cf5387bc45af6ca2b79333b071fe7""emTo class."/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="826290a044f876a6c959a726a35dff3d"I nervously replied. Hoping my dad would show be some mercy by not grounding me./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="f36d981f6ad0e6c1e4f06e09a543e34c""emSo, what seems to be the problem?" /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="510d66673fe1c820c2a12f460dab6502"Zack asked as he finally came back inside just to sling his cold arm around my neck in the most friendliest way. My dad curled his lip in frustration. He hated how friendly me and Zack are towards each other but we've known each other our whole entire lives./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="adbfbabbf2dd514157e0e8ac5cf5335e""emZack, go away."/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="b97bc2598922073e6deef4dbb4537f92"I shoved his chested in annoyed with his presence. My dad not trusting Zack as my company to my Geometry class which was taught by one of my dad's heroes, Reed Richards./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="eb9c7709b67fd09ffe0b67966b9f0c27"Professor Richards was in his long boring lecture about how to solve the angle postulate theorem problems which I don't care about. The only question I need solving is why does a round pizza come in a square box?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="c9b33f6712aac9e5ebd1f592b45a6efb""emLate again, I see Miss Parker/em."/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="c6388a14f05622fe78a3df4fbd9d419f"He stated in front of the whole entire class room which would be quite embarrassing if I wasn't already used to it./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="1c1f82f1c2a58e8f4eda2ec6bc2ca399""emAs always Professor Richards/em."/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="c6d72c52137b1de8b448af644dc8a4e8"I said enthusiastically as I saluted with my dominant hand and headed off to my assigned sit in the front of the classroom./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="19a97e5be6915f4eab3b1ea7cfe8870d""emExcuse my daughter for her horrible behavior."/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="c3c3e79e4da057dddbfecf2ac68d3f4b"My thirty-five year old dad said trying to keep his little baby girl out of trouble. Secretly I'm also his favorite child. I actually don't know if that's true or not but I'm gonna believe it is./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="fdcc55c6feb26ab9ff889837b5f238bc""emIt's to be expected. After all she's a Parker/em." /p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="7b960cd1d29a619f2aabcec2be54f685"Professor Richards replied./p  
p data-p-id="d2b21c226dc9fa4b568ad4d3225a6f05""emOh snap! You want some ice with that burn." /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="90ebed04f45338f4e413ec62646891fd"I shouted across the classroom. He shoot a glare at me that stabbed me back into the real world. The exact place I didn't want to be./p 


End file.
